Rendellenes áramkör
by 087-B
Summary: AU. The animatronics are more than you think after hours. Read to find out the lives of the anthropomorphic animals as they deal with abuse, mental problems, disorders, and life itself. These robots are truly alive...and they aren't robots. Rating may change. Yes, the title is not in English, in case you haven't realized. This story, however, is in full English.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Original file got corrupted, which was why it looked broken...so sorry about that.**

**ORIGINAL: A little side project I'm working on alongside Remember Me (new chapter of that story coming soon). I've read a lot of FNaF fanfics, but I haven't seen any like what you're about to read.**

**And I must say: this is strangely different.**

**I doubt every single person will like this story (not everybody can like everything), but I'm trying something new here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: This definition from is important for the concept of this story.**

**Anthropomorphic - Ascribing human form or attributes to a being or thing not human, especially to a deity.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 - Brutal Abuse<span>**

Bonnie scooted back into the corner of the backstage room, pulling his knees to his chin and legs to his chest as he slowed his breathing, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He re-positioned the endoskeleton on the table to mask his eyes should they be visible to anyone peering through the doorway. The only noise the lavender rabbit couldn't stop was the fast-paced, heavy beating erupting from his chest.

His heart.

He started to sweat. Freddy would surely find him at this rate, and Freddy was damn good at finding things. His heart almost stopped when a faint voice softly entered the room.

"Bonnie…come out here, please."

**_'Freddy.'_** The rabbit thought in his mind. _'I'm screwed, I'm screwed, **I'm screwed!**'_

"Bonnie, please be a dear and come out."

The bear's voice was gentle, though it sent chills down Bonnie's back. The second night of the second week was by far the worst night of his life. Before the night even began, Bonnie feared the worst.

And of course, the worst had came. The guard got off scot-free and was fired.

The prey got away. And Freddy was never happy about that.

Every time they came to life, quite literally, at the start of every night, Bonnie always wondered if I was a gift or a curse, to be living and breathing. Of course, it had its pros, but cons outranked the pros, and Freddy abused those cons whenever things didn't go out as planned.

Thump.

The rabbit's heart started racing as sweat came down his forehead at a faster rate. He could make out the large shadow of the bear in the doorway of the room. Look towards the door, Bonnie saw Freddy's figure with his eerie, white irises piercing the darkness, looking in his direction.

"Hello there, _**little rabbit**_."

Freddy's gentle voice started to darken in tone. Bonnie had been spotted. He felt like he was about to meet his end.

"Our prey got away."

Freddy took a step forward, making Bonnie wished he had died already.

"I feel as if you didn't try hard enough."

Bonnie pulled his legs closer.

"You could've made an **effort**."

Freddy was close enough to the table where the endoskeleton was. He slapped it away with a forceful backhand. It fell towards Bonnie, a part of it scraping the rabbit's cheek, drawing crimson blood. The large bear shoved the table away as his glowing eyes continued to mentally pierce Bonnie's mind, pricking at his sanity. The bear now towered over him, the height difference was well noticeable even when Bonnie stood up.

"We've played many a game with our prey over the years...they were fun, wouldn't you agree?"

The gentle voice was no longer gentle, but more silently sadistic. Bonnie gulped a bit.

"I'd adore playing a game with you."

Freddy flashed a glowing grin in the darkness, one that didn't help matters. He bashed his microphone into Bonnie's head, sending the rabbit to the floor with blood slowly flowing out of a gash on his forehead.

"This should have been the **guard**."

Freddy kicked Bonnie in the gut, making a silent "ugh!" sound escape the rabbit's mouth.

"But after tonight...**you'll do just fine**."

Freddy quickly broke the nearby shelves, letting them fall and crush the rabbit, piercing his legs and cutting his skin. His breathing became more labored as he bled out and trembled. Bonnie knew he was going to die, but he couldn't accept death.

It just wasn't in his nature.

...his nature.

His programming.

Things started to become dark as he saw Freddy stiffen, and before he knew it, something played inside his head.

"**6 AM Reached - Day 10,923 of Programming Complete - Free-Roam Shutting Down For 18 Hours.**"

In his last few moments of consciousness, Bonnie never felt so happy.

* * *

><p>Things became clear for Bonnie again, as if he had taken a nap. A long nap, more like he fell asleep. Of course, he knew that wasn't what happened. His programming reactivated, and he became his animatronic self once again. His vision cleared as he looked around. He was on the Show Stage, but the place was empty. Freddy wasn't around, thankfully. Probably tending to his brother, he assumed.<p>

_'Goldie…'_ The rabbit thought solemnly.

Goldie was essentially that; a golden version of Freddy. During the initial days of walking around at night, Goldie was just there, the outcast of the five. He wasn't exactly the most active though, due to his...condition. Bonnie cared for him, everyone did, but Freddy cared for him the most, while to the rest of the group he was more along the lines of a pedophilic stranger attacking a group of children; abusive and delusional. Really, Foxy was the only one who really could stand up to Freddy, but even then the poor fox was undermined, and seemed to be the one taking the most brutal beatings.

Freddy never laid a harmful touch on Goldie ever, though, and Bonnie knew why. They all did.

Goldie never attacked the guard much, but when he did, Freddy would help him get into the office, but even then Goldie would find a way out and run back to Freddy...well, not really run.

_'His cerebral palsy doesn't help him much...'_ Bonnie thought.

It was true, Goldie had cerebral palsy, and was the only one of the five afflicted with it. He couldn't move very well, he couldn't talk quite clearly, and he was barely alive thanks to it.

But he always kept a positive attitude, something that desperately needed to rub off on Freddy.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Again, I'd like to say sorry for the last chapter being corrupted. It's fixed now.**

**This chapter is short, yes, but its still a part of the introduction.**

**PS - Bonnie's a guy. Not just in this story, in the canon of the game. I dare somebody to tell me Bonnie is a girl and actually mean it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 - Every Night<strong>

If you were a guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, you would probably notice Bonnie would advance towards the office first, and very quickly at that. However, you also might notice that Bonnie would appear at your door, then leave. To you, the night guard, you might assume that the rabbit's free-roam programming simply caused it to move at random, though this wasn't the case.

Bonnie suffered from ADD, making him lose focus from time to time, sometimes hyperactive (though not all the time), and very impulsive. He never stayed at the office door for long as he lost focus on trying to catch the guard and instead thought of exploring the pizzeria at night while the chance was open, hoping to find something that would interest him.

Of course, Freddy disliked this greatly.

From Bonnie's knowledge, Freddy didn't have any sort of condition or disorder, though he definitely had anger issues (either a disorder or just his behavior, Bonnie didn't know which).

Children who would come during the day would see the animatronic band as a group that always got along, like they were the best of friends. But of course, this wasn't true. Freddy didn't seem to care for anyone, save for Goldie, and found himself alone in the darkness for most of the night, ever so slowly inching his way towards the office, trying not to be noticed in the cameras.

Bonnie had been injured the previous night, he remembered that. Of course, he wondered why he was on the show stage and not in some sort of storage room being repaired. The truth was that the injuries the animatronics received over night were not carried over to their animatronic forms in the day. So if, say, Freddy were to have his arm torn off at night, the injury would not be noticed by the children in the day, as animatronic Freddy would not have suffered this same injury and would have both of his arms in place.

Bonnie didn't feel much pain except for an aching in his head, and he wondered why. So he decided he would venture into one room that he hadn't been in at the pizzeria. Ever.

The restrooms.

He stepped off the show stage and walked towards the other end of the party room, seeing as the cameras were off in those two areas. He hoped he wouldn't run into Freddy in the bathrooms, as he tended to go there on his way to the office (why he hid in the ladies room, Bonnie would never know). Chica also would appear there occasionally, whether she hid in the darkness or stared into the camera from the front. If the night guard was viewing the restroom camera, he or she would definitely be thrown off by Bonnie's sudden choice to enter that room.

Bonnie rounded the corner through the entryway and found the restrooms to be empty. Freddy wasn't there, as far as the rabbit could tell. Banging came from the kitchen, meaning Chica was in there. He glanced behind himself at the purple curtain on the other side of the room. It was closed, meaning Foxy wasn't making his usual rounds. Yet, anyway. The rabbit walked into the men's bathroom at the far end of the restroom area and peered into the mirror. His glowing red eyes shined in the darkness, his night vision helping him see his face. He had a stitch on his cheek and many bandages around his forehead and ears, stained with blood.

'_How'd I get these on me…?' _The rabbit thought. His head continued to ache, and he felt tired. Bonnie glanced at the clock in the room. 12:05 AM. Still 5 hours and 55 minutes to go. The lavender rabbit decided it would be best to see how Chica was doing, if Freddy got to her (hopefully he didn't).

After 1987 landed the anthropomorphic/animatronic animals the night shift, Bonnie found himself conversing with Chica the most, as Freddy sulked in silence on the show stage for most of the nights. Foxy wasn't in free-roam at the time, so Bonnie couldn't talk with him at all about the incident. Of course, this meant Chica was the only one he could talk to, and that wasn't a bad thing whatsoever.

Bonnie left the restroom area and noticed a pair of glowing white irises in the darkness of the party room at the backwall, between the two hallways. The irises focused on him, and Bonnie worriedly wanted to back away into the restrooms. Then the irises were gone, and Bonnie saw Freddy's large figure shuffle into the east hallway. He sighed in slight relief before traveling to the kitchen.

Chica was in the back corner, cooking food at the oven, when she heard the door open.

"Hello?" The chicken called out.

"It's me." Bonnie muttered, taking a seat at the counter in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Bon!" Chica didn't turn to greet her friend, trying not to burn the food...or herself, rather. "What's up?"

"The usual." Bonnie muttered. "The guard got away, and Freddy's being a real bastard over it."

"Well, shit happens." Chica muttered, the joy in her voice gone.

"Yeah, but...he's just so abusive." Bonnie said. "I'm starting to think it's not normal."

"Of course it's not normal, Bon." Chica said. She pulled something out of the oven and turned, her feathers slightly ruffled around her arms. She almost dropped the food when she saw Bonnie. "What happened?!"

"Freddy happened." Bonnie muttered. He rubbed his aching head, feeling the dried blood stain on the thick, papery bandages. Something the animals could never figure out was how the bandages ended up on them each night if they got injured in previous nights.

"Oh you poor rabbit." Chica consoled. She walked over and put an arm...err, wing, around Bonnie's shoulder. "I'm here for you if you need anything."

The two smiled at each other in the darkness.

* * *

><p>It was about that time for Bonnie to start making his rounds, what with Chica finishing in the kitchen and preparing to move down the east hall along with Freddy, who was most likely already outside the door by this point. Foxy still hadn't left the cove, he wasn't even peeking out of the curtains.<p>

'_Strange...' _Bonnie thought. It was already 1:13 AM, where was he? The rabbit shrugged. Maybe the fox was going easy on the new guard, since it was his or her first night.

The first room the rabbit decided to hit up was the backstage room. Despite remembering the events that occurred there the previous night, Bonnie still wanted to frighten the new guard in someway. So he figured that he could stare into the camera, or rearrange the heads to stare at the camera like he used to.

Stepping into the backstage room, however, proved to be something he wished he hadn't done. The rabbit's eyes widened in fright as his heartbeat slowly started to pick up. He stood in the doorway for a good long while, terrified at the sight before him. And he rarely got scared.

All of the heads were facing the doorway, staring right at him.

**-(End Of Chapter)-**


End file.
